USUK, Surprise Evening, Oneshot
by Starry Wings
Summary: A meet up in an Italian restaurant with a friend? Arthur has his work cut out for him when his crush - Alfred - invites him for a friendly catch-up over a dinner at one of the Italian brothers' restaurants, so, what happens?


Alfred slumped onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. Today had been a drag, a real drag. He sighed. At least he'd be seeing his beloved Arthur tonight; they were meeting in one of Feliciano and Lovino's restaurants - Sweet boy had reserved a VIP table for them both. Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling in hope. He'd have to get ready soon. Rolling over and off the side of the bed, he walked over to his en suite to prepare himself for the evening that followed.

Reaching the en suite, Alfred stripped and showered, allowing the hot water to wash away all the stress from the previous day. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Alfred padded out into the main bedroom and over to his wardrobe, replacing his glasses over his own silk-blue eyes, and picking out a dinner suit - White button-up shirt, black waistcoat and dickey-bow, some black trousers and his new black-leather shoes. Ruffling his hair into a rough shape, Alfred checked his reflection in the mirror, before picking up his iPhone and walking to the hallway, collecting his keys.

Arthur slowly pulled the keys from his pocket reaching to the door of his apartment he was staying in; tonight was going to be really special. As the lock in the door clicked, Arthur walked through to the hallway and placed his briefcase next to him on the floor as he stood for a moment in relief of finally the end of another hard working day. Arthur walked through the hallway and slouched himself on his couch, sinking into a dream of what the night would be like. He'd have to get ready soon. Arthur closed his eyes and jumped up from the couch with a sigh.

Arthur bathed himself in hot water, relaxing for a while before noticing the time. He jumped out still soaking wet and wrapped a towel around his waist, running to throw on a delicate dinner suit, only worn on very special occasions. He'd hadn't heard anything from Alfred today.

As Arthur tidied his sleek blonde hair and stared into the mirror for a second his phone alarmed him, there was a message from Alfred: _On my way, see you soon._

Arthur's stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing his crush. He ran his ringers through his hair and throw his phone on to his bed. He turned back to the mirror and straightened up his black bow and looked out of the window from his towering apartment. Alfred was here. Arthur sprinted down the never ending stairs of the apartment building, trying not to keep his 'friend' waiting. He heard the purr of Alfred's car ring his ears.

Arriving at the base of the apartment block, Alfred checked his phone. Was he early? No, just on time. The engine of the sleek Mercedes purred in the quiet street life, the darkness of a summer night wrapping itself around the car as the neon-white stars twinkled back a 'Good Luck' to the American, who sat in the driver's seat looking into the wing mirror.

Arthur walked towards the car only to see Alfred frowning into the wing mirror again. He'd wish Alfred would stop worrying about his looks, he looked perfect already. That beautiful blonde hair, all messy and misshapen – even that loose strand of hair that always stood upright he was forbidden to touch was hot – covering the tip of his blue eyes that made you want to stare into them all day, and glasses that framed his face perfectly. Wait, it was just a friendly night out.

Just as Alfred was about to text the blonde, he suddenly appeared, walking slowly towards the car. He looked smart as always, or, "Dapper", as he would sometimes say.

Arthur knocked on the window of the car looking through at Alfred's face as he quickly made one more finishing touch to his hair. The click of a button unlocked the door. He'd pulled it open welcoming Alfred with a friendly "Hello".

"Hey, just in time." Alfred answered in his soft, tender voice. Arthur closed the door behind him and looked pleasingly at Alfred as he wheel-spun his black Mercedes to the main road. It was a while before they spoke again.

"You look dapper this evening, fine chap." Alfred mimicked a British accent, failing terribly.

"Why, thank you Alfred, you are looking stunning as usual." Arthur responded, being as polite as possible.

"Aha! When will you ever stop being so proper and fancy?" A brief silence followed. Arthur blushed, he always felt extremely nervous around Alfred. But he couldn't help but feel adequate next to him.

"Thanks for organising this by the way, it's about time we sit and have a nice catch up chat over a delicious meal. You really didn't have to though." Arthur spoke. As Alfred concentrated on the road, his lips parted.

"We hadn't spoken in a while so I thought I do the honours of inviting you fine chap out with me." Alfred turned his head to give a quick smile to Arthur. Arthur looked down and his feet, as shy as he was, he smiled back. Alfred threw his eyes back on to the road, silence echoed around the car.

Alfred only put on the bubbly personality to give the British man the impression he was easy to talk to, although somehow it seemed the older blonde was shy.

But Alfred liked to call himself a hero, and he wanted to live up to his own name. Hopefully one day he'd be the Brit's hero, be able to cherish the moment when memories were made as an every-day experience. That thought seemed far away though. Arthur didn't seem interested in him.

They turned off the motorway into the beautiful Italian streets filled with lit lantern posts and mesmerising buildings towering the city. Alfred was so calm, stuck in his thoughts, as Arthur was in his. Arthur wanted these days to be most frequent. Instead of a friendly dinner, he'd like a romantic dinner under a candle lit light in the towns of Italy where we was tonight. Alfred obviously wasn't interested. The way he joked around with Arthur made him want Alfred more.

Alfred pulled the car into a parking space and jumped out, as he walked around to his door, he quickly looked at himself in the wing mirror. Alfred opened his door.

"We have arrived, my lady." He grinned. "Oh, and this is Florence. I thought we'd have a little walk before dinner." Arthur felt unusual inside. He was exceedingly nervous. It was just a walk, he told himself.

As Arthur smiled back at the American, Alfred couldn't help but imagine their friendly catch up meal turning into that of a romantic one. Walking down one of the streets lined by a canal, he stopped, looking over the bridge. The water was calm, completely contrasting to what he felt inside. Arthur heard his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Excuse me; can I take this call please?" Arthur politely turned to Alfred and asked.

"Yeah, of course." As Arthur walked away from the scenery of the canal, he could see Alfred's face slowly drop. Alfred looked over the water, seeing his reflection in the water as a pale lifeless moon sat behind him the in the dark black sky, outlining his figure. The light was harsh, seemingly too white to be natural. Alfred sighed, running his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to relieve himself of the stress that was slowly building inside of him, the anxiety and worry about later. He heard Arthur answered his phone in an angry rush.

"Hello?! What is it?"

"Woah, look who's a moody boy." It was Francis calling. This was the time Arthur need not to be called.

"Look Francis, I do not have time for your absolute rubbish. I'm out with someone at the moment, piss off!" Arthur yelled down the phone. He saw Alfred's head turn over to look at him, wincing and mouthing the words "Are you alright?", Arthur quickly nodded and put the phone down. Arthur looked down at the ground and began walking back to the blue eyed American, swearing to himself.

"Shit, shit, shit. I just embarrassed myself!" He ran his fingers through his hair, worry smeared generously across his features.

"Guessing that was Francis, huh? Look, don't worry about it. Come on." Alfred looked at his shining green orbs of eyes - the moon reflected their true colour perfectly. Like emeralds, each to their own. Suddenly Alfred broke his stare with a sudden flick of his head, worried about the time he'd spent etching the perfect image into his mind forever. Alfred gestured for the British man to follow as he began to walk away.

"You coming?" He spoke, his figure illuminated and shadowed at the same time by the pale moon behind him. Arthur seemed to stammer something before following, jogging to catch up with his mate before slowing down again to discuss some of the political issues of his nation.

Arriving at the restaurant, Alfred and Arthur were greeted by a smiling brunette, dressed neatly in a waiter's uniform.

"Ciao! So glad you came, ehe, Lovino has laid out one of the special important person tables over here for you two." He smiled, happiness dancing around his honey-brown eyes as he tucked the tray he was carrying under his arm. "Would you like to follow me please? I'll show you to your table, ve~" Feliciano seemed to almost trot, his arms held out behind him.

Arriving at the table, he pulled out the two chairs for the gentlemen to sit in.

"If you need anything you call me or Lovi, we'll be around~" He placed some menus down for the men to browse, He gave them a flash of a friendly wink before trotting over to another table. Alfred leaned over to Arthur at the table, their noses nearly touching.

"Weird, huh? Italians are always too excitable," Arthur and Alfred sniggered in sync with each other as Alfred's head backed away.

"You see anything you like?" Alfred politely asked, still looking at the menu.

"Well being an Englishman, I have no idea what this menu says." Arthur was telling a lie. He knew exactly want he wanted, he just wanted the assistance of Alfred.

Alfred spoke about Italian dishes like it was his main point, his face looked at Arthur a few times, suggesting what he should have. Arthur loved the way Alfred acted all sophisticated.

"So, know what you're going to have, blondy?" Alfred asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, um, yep. I'll just go with the Bolognese. Classic 'ole dish for me." Arthur placed the menu down on the table straightening his tie.

"Excuse me, I need the loo." Arthur needed an excuse to evacuate the table and slip into the men's room.

"Ah, sure." Alfred watched Alfred walk to the bathrooms. Lovi ran over and asked for the orders in Arthur's absence.

Arthur ran into a cubicle in the bathroom, his head in his hands.

"Why can't Francis leave me _alone_?" Arthur had sent so many text messages explaining that he was busy with an anonymous partner that Francis so desperately wanted to know of, and he would not be available to argue with him. Arthur stormed out of the cubicle and stared in the mirror. He turned the tap, cupping his hands below the tap and splashing the refreshing water onto his face. Turning the tap off again, Arthur looking into his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

"I'm not going to let Francis ruin this night. Be a man Arthur, Alfred is right out there waiting for you, your crush. Show him you can stand up to people Artie, you might stand a chance with your hero." Suddenly, it struck him like electricity. Was he... _on a date with Alfred_? He shook his head. No, it was just a friendly meet and catch up with his friend... _son_.

"Hey Lovino. Busy tonight eh?" Alfred spoke, looking up from his menu at the less happy Italian brother.

"Eh. Can I take your order?" Lovino dismissed, in a monotone voice.

"Erm yeah sure... Arthur's just having the Bolognese... I'll have the err, Carbonara please, and we'll share a bottle of red." Alfred said, forgetting to be cheerful around the Italian, seeming as if he really didn't want to be there.

"No starters?" Lovino continued writing.

"Naa, we're good thanks mate." Alfred smiled.

"Okay then." Lovino didn't look up, but picked up the menus and walked off.

"Grumpy old sod." Alfred muttered, picking up his phone and checking his messages. One from Francis.

_ 'Bonjour Alfred,_

_Tell Iggy to stop being so political and rude to his phone hosts will you? And also, have a good time, be safe late, oui? Ohonhonhon..._

_-Francis'_

Alfred shrugged, deleting the message just as Arthur returned.

"Hello, sorry about that Alfred. So I guess you didn't have a good encounter with Lovi, mm?" Arthur asked, curiously eyeing Alfred's bleeping phone, flashing in his pocket.

"Yeah, I forgot to be as cheerfully annoying as I possibly could... Is something wrong with my trousers..?" Alfred blushed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Arthur turned his head and stared out the window of the Italian streets. "It was just your phone, sorry Alfred."

"Hey dude, don't worry about it. I'm really not bothered. It's probably that French asshole again. Alfred smiled, stifling a laugh.

"Yo Brittney, I ordered for you by the way. Lovino was going to keep bothering us otherwise."

"Ah, okay, thanks then," Arthur said. Lovi stumbled over with a big bottle of fresh red wine from out back. "See you got us some appetizing wine, nice choice." Arthur winked at Alfred as he examined the bottle.

"Thanks mate." He frowned, turning to Arthur as Lovino left. "I don't even know what this shit is so I hope its okay for you."

"No I'm sure it's fine," Arthur smiled, Alfred smiled back.

"So, how's tornado season then?" Arthur asked, pouring some of the wine for Alfred.

"Awful, just had another hurricane, torn everything apart. Hurt like hell too, I don't know quite how many I've lost just yet..." Alfred motioned towards his shoulder, obviously the representation of that area. Arthur nodded.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, seriously.

"Oh its fine dude, we have them every year, its normal. I just feel sorry for the poor souls who lose everything; their houses, their valuables, their family, some even their lives. You had a hurricane too a while back though, didn't you?"

"I did, force seven too. Hurt so much I must admit, don't know how you deal with it every year." Arthur smiled hopefully, ducking his head slightly.

"Ah, you get used to it." Alfred admitted, sipping his wine. "Damn glasses, so hot in here. Keep steaming up." He removed his glasses to clean them.

Alfred's eyes were amazing, pure deep blue. You didn't want to stop looking into them.

"Your eyes are-" Arthur was taken to a halt as Feliciano sprung over with the food on a black tray. Alfred put his glasses back on and pulled his glasses up to the top of nose, in perfect line to his beautiful eyes.

"Here's your food!" Feliciano practically shouted in joy.

"Where's Lovi?" Alfred asked, frowning at the kitchen, seeing Lovi raging in the kitchen at a poor chef.

"Ohh, uh, he is, uh... Don't worry sir, everything is under control! I promise! Enjoy your meal." Feliciano walked back slowly, talking to himself.

"What a lovely couple..." Feliciano uttered as he walked away. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, through the hot steam of the meals.

"Um, a toast! To... a catch up dinner!" Alfred said to pass the silence lingering around. The American and Brit raised their glasses in sync. They looked into each other's glare. Arthur's glass touched the mahogany red cloth of the table.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

The two nations tucked into their food and began eating, occasionally discussion something - current financial situations, present culture, or major issues that seemed to have arisen within the country recently. Finishing the meal, Alfred suddenly sighed.

"Arthur... I've been meaning to tell you something..." He blinked, looking up from the tablecloth to his opposite man's emerald eyes.

"I don't want this to be the average catch up dinner, discussing political issues and everything..." Arthur threw his cloth down on the table after wiping his lips "Everytime I look at you, you amaze me. You're simply more than a friend. I know Francis sent you a message; I want to be with _you_, and only you forever. Alfred I lo-" Feliciano came up from behind Alfred with two desert menus in hand.

"Any deserts?" The cheery Italian grinned exclaimed, placing the menus before them.

"Sorry, Feli, this isn't a good time," Alfred said as he took his glasses off to wipe them. "How about in a couple of minutes mate, yeah?" Alfred looked serious.

"Oh, uh, yes, yes! Excuse me." Feliciano excused himself, skipping away.

"Please carry on Arthur," He winked at the blonde across the table from himself, his hands clasped together as the leaned on the table back into his serious mindset.

"I-I lov-" Before Arthur could finish his sentence, Alfred had leant across the table, crashing his lips against the Brit's for a brief second, before resuming his position with a deep twinkle in his eye.

"I love you," Alfred smiled, not breaking his stare from the British man's eyes. "I love you more than anything or anyone else."

Arthur's eyes started to water. Tears of happiness streamed down his face.

"Really?" Arthur asked. Alfred's sparkling blue eyes told only the truth.

"Yes, yes I love you, you're the one I think of everyday." Alfred laughed, happily. Their heavy breathing clashed. Inside, Alfred's heart was exploding, jumping, melting, crying, singing, all at the same time. He bit his lip.

"You wanna... go home?" Alfred asked.

"I'd love to." Arthur's lips spoke gently.

"Bill please Feli!" Alfred shouted at the top of his voice as an audience of the restaurant looked at the couple as they laughed together. Feliciano rushed over in a flash.

"Ah, si, si! Bill!" Feli stuttered.

"I'll pay, it's the most I can do." Arthur spoke.

"No, I took you out. You're mine now" Alfred put his hand above Arthur's, reaching for the bill in a black pocket book. Arthur slid his hand away and let Alfred pay. He handed over the money after looking into the booklet.

"Cheers Feli, excellent service." Alfred said, looking into Arthur's eyes. Arthur never thought it would be like this. He didn't need to dream anymore. It is like they say. It's a dream come true.


End file.
